


Experiment

by blueberrykurt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: “I want to experiment.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. More fics on my tumblr: http://alexs-ummers.tumblr.com

Connor had zero experience when it came to sex. Why would he? He had no use for the subject or for the thoughts. At least, he assumed. It seems the idea has plagued his head ever since he kissed you for the first time.

Connor sat on your couch, deep in thought. The TV was on, but he was paying no mind to it. You discarded your work to get up and see what was on his mind. “Connor? You okay?” You questioned, tentatively. You got up from your chair and took a seat beside the android.

He nodded, gathering his final thoughts before he turned to speak to you. “I’m fine. May we try something?”

You raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he wanted to do. “Sure… What exactly?”

“I want to experiment.” He bluntly stated, moving his body closer to yours. He moved fast, knowing what he wanted. His hands gripped your hips, confindelty, since it’s something he’s done so much. You felt the spot he touched light up with anticipation. Connor’s head leaned in closer. His soft lips pressed to yours, almost more human than your own. His eyes fluttered shut as he kissed you with ease. He pulled away after a few moments, “This is something you like, am I wrong?”

Even the small kiss took your breath away. You shook your head as a response. You just wanted to get back to kissing. He moved his head back in, his lips connecting with yours for a second time. He didn’t take long to deepen the kiss, something you weren’t too familiar with. You felt his fingers tighten a little more on your hips and you melted into the kiss.

Connor played around with these things for a few, deepening the kiss, running his hands along your side, tightening his grip, all while keeping track of your reactions. Flushed and warm skin, small whimpers, and swollen lips.

“Can we try something different from our usual kissing?” He questions, his hair a mess from your hands. You nod encourangily. “Can you lay back?”

You lower yourself against the couch, watching as Connor moves his body over yours. He moves his head till it’s between your neck and shoulder. Again, you feel his soft lips press against you, except this time to your neck. His first try kissing your neck makes you giggle. He tries again, moving his lips north in the direction of your ear. He kisses your neck again, trailing around the region near your ear. You let out a soft moan when he kisses your sweet spot. He feels your body shiver from the simple action. He takes note of this spot. He wants to see the other reactions he can get. Connor bites down on the spot, licking it over with his tongue to soothe the pain. He hears you suck in a sharp breath. He takes note. He lets his lips trail all over your neck, over your shoulders, biting, licking, teasing. His hands are still working over your sides. He pulls his lips away from your neck, finally, even though he wants to keep going. Connor wants to keep hearing those breathy whimpers, the heat of your skin, but he wants to make them louder, wants to make your body beg for more.

He’s looking at your face, thinking, analyzing. You hate when he does this, but wait for him to speak on his own accord. “You’re burning up. Your breathing is faster. Your pupils are dilated. Are you aroused?” He already knew the answer. He had a small smirk on his face, you wanted to kiss it off.

You rolled your eyes, pulling the android down to kiss you again. He obliged, working his lips against your own. Connor was so busy analyzing your reactions to things, he barely took notice of his own. You did, though. Connor grew more desperate the longer you kissed, his skin felt warm, the LED flashing, and the dead give away, his hips pressing themselves against your own. You ran your hands along his back, pulling him closer to you.

You felt Connor’s hands snake up under your shirt, rubbing his hands along your side. “Is this okay?” He double checked before going any further along your bare skin.

You answered, breathlessly. “Yes.”

His hands, warm and gentle, worked their way across your skin. Once he reached your breasts, he gripped them in his hands. He glanced at your face, your mouth agape, your eyes half closed. He thought to kiss the sweet spot on your neck, kneading your boobs in his hands.

It wasn’t long before Connor felt like he needed more and so did you. In a sudden moment, he was pulling off your shirt and pushing down your pants. Soon after, his lips were trailing down your body, his mind taking note of every small noise, every time your body shivered, every time you breathed his name.

Connor kissed over your thighs, glancing up to your face every so often to take account of your response. Connor felt his own body heat up, even if everything seemed to be working fine within. He’s never felt this way before. He’s had the sick, nervous feeling when kissing you the first few times, but this? This sent his processors whirring, he had to focus on every little thing to stay grounded. He was busy in his thoughts, only his fingers rubbing small circles on your thighs. He was simply staring off into space.

“Connor…” You sighed, wiggling your hips around as a hint.

Connor sent you a tiny smile, apologizing quietly before he continued his work. He pulled off your underwear, quickly. He could hear your breathing pick up even more. “Sorry if I’m not… very good at this.” He mumbled before repositioning himself between your legs. He pressed small kisses along your inner thigh, having to hold your thighs tightly to stop you from wiggling from his grip. He decided to go all in, licking a long stripe up your heat. You let out a loud moan that spurred Connor on. He let his tongue circle your clit, over and over. He wanted to hear more, wanted your name to fall from his lips, over and over. He brought one of his hands down near your opening, pushing two fingers into you, making your toes curl. With the feeling of his tongue on your clit and his fingers deep inside of you, you felt yourself about to explode.

Connor had his eyes on you the whole time, recording every response from you. He can’t believe he had you sprawled out over the couch with his head between your legs and you’re moaning his name like you’ve never felt anything as good as this. He can’t believe how beautiful you look. He can’t wait to explore your body, over and over.

Connor can tell you’re getting closer and he averts his eyes, letting them fall closed as he focuses on making you feel as good as possible. He swirls his tongue around your clit, he curls his fingers inside you, and he pleads in his head for you to moan his name, again.

You’re moaning his name as you feel yourself get closer to the edge. “Connor… Connor…” You trail off, lost in the ecstasy of reaching your high. He feels you tighten around his fingers as you orgasm, but he doesn’t let up. He continues until you come all the way down. He watches your chest rise and fall for a moment before he moves out from between your legs.

His body is above yours again. Connor kisses the part of your neck that he knows makes you giggle, wrapping his arms around you. “How was it?” He asks, his doe eyes staring into your own.

You laugh because he knows the answer to the question. “It was great, how was it, for you?”

“Beneficial.”


	2. Chapter 2

Days went by and then weeks since Connor touched you again like that. It was fine, at first. Work kept the two of you busy, case after case, but every day you went home worn out and tired. Today was the only exception to that.

You opened the door to your apartment, Connor follows behind you. You immediately went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. It didn’t take Connor long to take the spot beside you, his arms wrapping around your body. You basked in his artificial warmth.

“Can we try something?” You asked, you’ve been thinking about him all day.

“Try what?” He questioned back, trying to see what you were getting at.

You laughed, raising your eyebrows a little. “I want to experiment, too.” Connor’s reaction was immediate, his eyes grew wide and his hands stilled against your body. “Is that okay with you?”

Connor’s head nodded up and down. He was too tongue tied to speak, too excited.

You were curious to say the least. You’ve never seen him naked, not even shirtless. You were wondering what CyberLife equipped the android with. You felt him rub against you the first time, but that was the extent of it.

You pushed Connor’s jacket off, letting it fall onto the bed. You can’t even recall many times you’ve seen him without his jacket. You wasted no time wrapping your hands around his tie, undoing it and pulling it from his neck. You started to work on the buttons, unbuttoning them one by one until his chest was exposed. You smoothed your hands down his chest. His skin was warm, smooth, and firm. You pushed the shirt off from his shoulders, letting your hands feel over his skin.

Connor kept his eyes on you, he didn’t want to miss a second of what you were doing. He watched as you kissed your way down his chest. He expected you to stop, but you kept going, traveling down till you were forced to get down on your knees. Your hands rested on the edge of his pants. He saw the outline of his cock, he almost wanted to look away, suddenly shy. The look in your eyes glued him back. You unzipped his pants before dragging them down his legs, along with his underwear. Everything in his body seemed to be going haywire. His body heat was up, his artificial breathing was even speeding up, trying to cool him down, he could barely focus. He wasn’t sure if he’s ever felt this before or even anything close to it.

You’re down on your knees now, his cock in front of you. You wrap a hand around it, it’s warmer than the rest of his body. You keep your eyes on him as you pump it in your hand. You don’t have to be able to analyze him like he does you, everything is obvious. His pupils are dilated, his body is warm, his hands are squeezing the blanket as tight as possible. You go further, leaning your head over and wrap your lips around his dick. Connor’s mouth falls open, his eyes almost falling closed, but he catches himself. “Y/N…” He mumbles, it’s quiet and unsure.

He’s never felt this sensation before, he was probably never meant to, but god he’s glad he does. The inside of your mouth is warm, he can feel your tongue swirling around him. His head is cloudy, a stark contrast from what it usually is. His head is always clear, ready to work, but right now, his only thought is the tingling traveling over his entire body.

Even though you’re in the middle of sucking him off, he’s still studying you and your movements. His eyes are on you, yours on him. He watches you bob your head up and down, his hands still clenching the blanket for life.

If your mouth feels this good, he wonders how good it would feel to have you sink down onto him. He has to force himself to grab your arms and pull you back up to face him. “Can we try the real thing, now?” He’s ecstatic, you can see it in his eyes. As soon as you nod, he’s pulling at your shirt, then your pants, undressing you till you’re naked like him. 

He’s not as confident, not as sure as when he was going down on you. Things are different when his own pleasure is being met, he can barely focus on anything with these new sensations. He pulls you back to him, so you’re straddling him. Your chests are pressed together and your heat brushes against the tip of his cock.

You look into Connor’s eyes, a hand coming up to touch his cheek. Not only are you radiating extreme heat, but extreme love. He leans into the touch. You press your lips to his, all while sinking down onto him.

Connor lets out a deep moan into your mouth, his head tilting back from the feeling. He fills you up and you cry out along with him. You can feel his hands on your hips, his fingers are gripping so tight on your skin that it hurts.

The feelings almost become overwhelming for Connor, he buries his head into the crook of your neck. He kisses and bites, he grips your hips with great strength, he tries to keep himself grounded, but moans keep falling from his lips.

Your hands are tangled in his hair, holding his head to you as you move yourself up and down. “Connor… “ Your voice brings him back to the present, he kisses his way back up to your lips, silencing the both of you.

Neither of you have to say anything as you get closer and closer to coming. He can feel you tightening around him, you can feel him pushing up into you, trying to feel even more. With the new sensations, he becomes greedy, wanting more and more.

Something snaps in him when you moan his name once again. He lets out a long, deep grunt as he feels something wash over him. You come with him, the feeling taking over your entire body as the two of you come together. No human, no android, just as one.

You collapse onto Connor and he collapses back onto the bed. Your breathing is fast, you’re sweaty and your skin is flushed. Connor seems to be perfect other than the overheating. You want to laugh at the fact and so you do, Connor basks in the noise. He basks in the warm skin of your bodies and your legs tangled together.


End file.
